Little Detective
by BadGin's
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Detektif kecil dan si cengeng yang manis. MinYoon/YoonMin/ Jimin x Yoongi
1. Yoongi side -cry baby-

Little detective

Minyoon/Yoonmin

Jimin x Yoongi

A/n : Cerita ini remake dari Komik detective conan –dan ada sedikit perubahan.

* * *

Dua pemuda lengkap dengan seragam high schoolnya berjalan di tengah pohon pohon sakura yang mekar dengan indah dan sempurna. Dan juga di lengkapi oleh satu persatu bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Wah.. indah sekali ya.." Ucap salah satu dari pemuda itu –Kim seokjin. Temannya yaitu Min yoongi pun menganggukan kepalanya sembari mendongakkan kepala melihat sekitar yang penuh oleh warna Pink yang cerah.

"Mereka mekar dengan sempurna" Seokjin kembali berujar.

Yoongi mengambil satu kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman dari bibirnya yang bagaikan dua kelopak bunga sakura.

"melihat bunga sakura membuat aku teringat sesuatu"

Seokjin menatap kearah sahabatnya, "Pasti jimin tak tau.." –ah jimin, dia adalah orang yang di sukai yoongi. Tapi yoongi dan jimin belum berpacaran.

"Jika waktu itu aku sangat membencinya.." Yoongi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya sembari menambahkan senyuman manis di akhir ucapannya.

.

.

* * *

 **10 TAHUN YANG LALU**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Suamiku" Seorang wanita dengan paras cantik berjalan bersama putra kecilnya yang manis dan menghampiri suaminya yang tengah memakai sepatu dan lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Kau melihat name tag sekolah Yoongi?" Yoongi kecil dengan pakaian Taman kanak kanaknya itu menatap kearah ayahnya. "oh itu, tadi aku melihatnya di atas meja dapur"

"Itu nametag kelompok tulip tahun lalu!" ibunya menghela nafas. "Mulai hari ini Yoongi masuk kelompok sakura!" Yoongi berseru dengan ceria.

"Karena mau aku pasangkan saat yoongi berangkat sekolah, aku menaruhnya di kotak sandal. Kau tak melihatnya?" ayahnya menoleh menatap ibunya. "Ah, saat tadi aku mau mengambil pengait sepatu di atas kotak sandal rasanya ada sesuatu yang jatuh—"

Lalu terdengar sesuatu –seperti benda yang retak di bawah sepatu Ayah yoongi. Ayahnya lalu menatap kebawah, "ah.. Gawat terinjak!" berseru dengan panik.

"EEEHH?!" Yoongi juga teriak karena itu.

"Astaga, itu pasti hancur!" –oh ibunya juga.

Ayahnya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, "M-maaf.. pasti bisa di perbaiki dengan lem kan?"

"ini rusak parah, tak mungkin bisa di perbaiki dengan lem" ibunya mengambil retakan nametag itu dan menatap kerusakan yang sangat parah –hancur berkeping keping.

"Y-ya yasudah hari ini aku ada dinas kantor jadi.." ayahnya segera membuka pintu dan pergi keluar— "Ah! Tung—" –sebelum istrinya mengamuk.

"Huh dasar" ibunya menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan yoongi. "tenang saja, ibu akan membuat name tag yang baru" –dan menyunggingkan senyuman yang sama persis seperti anaknya. "Bisa tolong ambilkan kertas origami dan karton?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya "Baik!" dia pun menyunggingkan senyuman pada ibunya.

.

.

* * *

. 

Dan di sisi lain, gedung besar ini di penuhi oleh banyak orang karena sedang di adakan konferensi pers dari seorang penulis terkenal. "Aku sangat terharu Tuan park!" ucap salah satu penggemar dengan rasa kagumnya.

"kalimat 'karena tidak ada batas waktu untuk mengulang kembali' membuatku merinding. Itu seperti di tujukan untukku" Tuan park tersenyum lebar, "ahaha terima kasih"

"kalau tidak salah kau juga datang di pembagian tanda tangan yang di adakan di Apgujeong"

"Anda mengingatnya?! Wah, terimakasih" Ujar penggemar itu dengan semangat.

Lalu tiba tiba dering handphonenya berbunyi, "ah, maaf tunggu sebentar" Tuan park lalu mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Ah iya istriku?" –itu telfon dari istrinya tercinta.

"Eh? Name tag sekolah Jimin?" dia bertanya dengan bingung. 

_"iya, yang berbentuk bunga sakura. Soalnya, mulai hari ini chimchim mulai masuk sekolah. Semalam aku menuliskan nama dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Kau lihat?_

lalu tuan park merogoh tasnya, dan menemukan satu nametag berbentuk bunga sakura. "ah apa ini?" 

_"ternyata memang dibawa olehmu ya!"_

"habisnya kamu menaruh di meja ruang baca" jika ini komik, tuan park sudah mengeluarkan sweatdrop nya. 

_"karena kebetulan saat itu ada pena disitu! Kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana"_

"kalau kau kemari jangan lupa untuk memakai tapi dan kacamata. Soalnya, pasti akan ribut jika mengetahui kamu kemari" –ohya, perlu di ketahui. Ibunya Jimin itu adalah mantan artis terkenal. Dia berhenti menjadi artis dan hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga untuk anak dan suaminya sekarang.

. 

"Ok!" wanita itu menekan tombol merah di handphonenya, "Nah chimie ayo segera—" ucapannya terpotong karena tak melihat anaknya yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. "Jimin?"

* * *

. 

"Eh, name tag apa itu Yoongi?" Seokjin kecil bertanya sembari melihat kearah name tag yang dipakai sahabatnya. "Papan namaku rusak, dan ini dibuatkan oleh ibuku!" yoongi berucap dengan ceria dan bangga.

"Kereeen, ini terlihat sangat mirip!"

"di belakangnya di pasang peniti, jadi bisa di lepas pasang dengan mudah!" yoongi lalu melepas name tagnya dan memberikannya pada Seokjin. "Wah iya! Mama Yoongi memang sangat jenius!" Seokjin membalik balikan name tag tersebut.

"Apa ini? Kertas kan?" Seorang anak lelaki yang nakal lalu merebut name tag dari seokjin.

"Yang pakai kertas ini bukan teman kita!"

"Benar! Benar!"

"Harus di kucilkan!"

Yoongi lalu memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang tubuh seokjin dengan takut. Seokjin berkacak pinggang, "Hei! Ayo kembalikan!" Seokjin lalu berujar dengan nada tinggi.

"nggak mau!"

"KEMBALIKAN!" lalu terjadilah tarik menarik antara seokjin dengan anak nakal tadi.

"S-seokjin" Yoongi bercicit pelan.

* * *

"ayo kalian berjabat tangan" Terlihat seokjin dengan ekspresi garangnya berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan dan anak lelaki nakal tadi menangis dengan wajah yang lebam. Mereka lalu berjabat tangan, "Nah, dengan begini kalian sudah berbaikan"

"kurasa name tag baru Yoongi akan selesai Minggu depan. Jadi tolong bersabar ya" ujar guru pria itu. Yoongi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mengeti dan menunjukan eyesmilenya, "iya!"

Seokjin lalu memperlihatkan name tag yoongi yang tadi di pakainya, sekarang name tag nya sudah rusak karena adegan tarik menarik tadi. "M-maaf ya.." ucap seokjin pelan.

"Padahal aku ingin mengambilnya kembali, tapi malah jadi seperti ini"

"nggak apa!" Yoongi menunjukan eyesmile dan senyum lebarnya. "Soalnya aku sudah melihat cara ibuku membuatnya!"

.

.

. 

Jam tidur siang tiba, semua murid di taman kanak kanak pun tertidur di ruang tidur yang sudah disediakan sekolah.

Yoongi yang berada di jajaran kelompok sakura ternyata belum tidur. Dia menyibakkan selimutnya pelan dan mengubah posisi menjadi telungkup.

Yoongi lalu mencoba membuat name tag barunya, _'ng.. kalau nggak salah.. awalnya di lipat separuh. Lalu pinggiran yang ini.. terus'_ dia terus berucap dalam hati selagi membuat name tag barunya. Airmatanya menetes satu persatu.

 _'berjuanglah.. tinggal sedikit lagi..'_ Airmatanya semakin banyak berlomba keluar dari mata sipitnya.

 _'Tinggal sedikit lagi.. bagian ini digarisi.. seperti ini'_ dan tangannya terus menerus melipat kertas origami berwarna merah muda tersebut.

 _'selanjutnya tinggal digunting.._ ' dia lalu menggunting bagian origami yang digarisinya. _'Jadi!'_ ekspresinya berubah menjadi ceria.

"Buatkan juga untukku, dong"

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya pada seoarang anak lelaki yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku. "itu sakura, 'kan?"

"I-iya sih.. kok, kamu bisa tahu?"

Anak lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan yoongi, "Kok kamu bisa tahu? Kamu membodohiku ya"

"Name tag yang terpasang di baju yang berlipat rapi di atas kepala ini.. semuanya berbentuk sakura" Yoongi mendudukan tubuhnya dan mengikuti arah pandang yang di tunjuk anak lelaki di depannya.

"Sedangkan papan nama yang berada di bawahmu itu semuanya tulip" Yoongi kembali mengikuti pandangan yang di tunjuknya lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap anak lelaki itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku membuat sakura hanya dengan seperti itu?"

"Karena hanya bajumu yang nggak ada name tagnya"

Anak itu lalu mengambil lipatan origami yoongi. "selain itu, ini kertas segi empat yang dilipat menjadi 10 dengan ukuran yang sama. Dan dibuka, pastilah akan jadi bentuk sakura!"

Yoongi menatap anak itu dengan kagum karena analisisnya yang tepat.

"Makanya aku bisa tahu!" Anak itu kembali berdiri dan memasukan tangannya pada saku celananya. "Kamu kehilangan name tag sakura dan membuat sakura sembari menangis.. dasar cengeng!" –dan menunjukan ekspresi sok dewasanya.

Namun tiba tiba, "Waaah!" Semua murid terbangun dengan rasa kagum, "Kamu hebat! Kamu hebat seperti Esper!" ucap seokjin yang berada di samping Yoongi.

"Bodoh, aku bukan esper!" Masih dengan flat dan sok dewasanya dia menjawab.

"Dan aku juga enggak cengeng!" Yoongi lalu berujar dengan nada tinggi, "tapi tadi kan kamu menangis"

"Enggak nangis!"

"Nangis!"

Lalu tiba tiba pintu dibuka dengan tergesa gesa dan keras, "AH! CHIMCHIM TERNYATA KAU ADA DI SINI! DASAR! JANGAN KABUR SAAT MAMA SEDANG MENGURUS PROSEDUR MASUKMU DONG!" dan itu ibunya berteriak dengan garang.

"M-Mama.." Jimin sedikit terkesiap melihat ibunya.

Lalu ibunya menghampirinya dan melihat name tag anaknya yang tak ada di dadanya. "Hei! Mana name tagmu?! Bukankah tadi masih menempel di dadamu?!" masih dengan nada tinggi ibunya bertanya.

Dan jimin hanya menunjukan ekspresi datarnya, "Sudah hilang entah kemana" dan menjawab dengan datar dan tenang.

"Bohong, 'kan?! Padahal sudah sengaja kuambilkan sampai tempat pembagian tanda tangan!" ibunya berkacak pinggang.

 _'cewek mata mata?!'_ Itu suara hati seokjin yang menatap horror ibunya jimin karena pasalnya ibunya jimin masuk ruangan dengan topi hitam dan kacamata hitam.

"makanya aku meminta tolong anak ini untuk membuatkan aku name tag" Jimin menunjuk kearah Yoongi.

Ibunya lalu melihat kearah anak yang di tunjuk jimin, "Ah.. kamu, jangan jangan.."

Ibunya lalu mendekati yoongi, "Yoongi anaknya Chaerin 'kan?" yoongi sedikit terkejut karena ditanya tiba tiba, "I, iya.."

"Ternyata sekolahnya sama!" ujar ibu jimin dengan ceria.

"Name tag barunya akan siap minggu depan, jadi.." Suara pak guru menginstrupsi dan ibu jimin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ah, begitu.."

"Akan ku berikan ini kalau kau mau sakura" Jimin kembali menatap kearah yoongi yang berucap padanya. "Juga, akan aku tuliskan namamu. Siapa namamu?" Yoongi lalu mengambil penanya.

"Ji.. Jimin Park, kelompok sakura"

Yoongi lalu mulai menuliskan namanya, "Jimin Park"

"Te-terima kasih ya" Walau dia berterima kasih tapi suaranya masih tetap datar tanpa emosi.

"Sudah jadi!"

"Itu untukmu, tapi berjanjilah.. Jimin"

"Aku bukan anak cengeng!" walau dia bersikeras tetap saja airmatanya itu terlihat memupuk di kelopak matanya.

"Jadi jangan panggil aku cengeng!" yoongi berteriak di depan wajah jimin. Membuat jimin sedikit terkejut dan membulatkan matanya juga membuka mulutnya.

.

.

* * *

"Jangan panggil aku cengeng!"

"Kalau tak salah, kamu berteriak seperti itu kan? Sambil menatap tajam anak itu" Ucap seokjin.

"Habisnya, dia malah sok dewasa dan sombong sesame anak kecil. Dan kupikir mungkin anak ini menganggap semua anak selain dia itu bodoh, makanya aku jadi ingin membalas ucapannya"

"Selain itu aku kesal karena waktu itu tak tahu maksud sebenarnya Jimin menyuruhku membuatkan sakura"

"maksud sebenarnya?" Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya kearah jimin lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya, sakura itu.."

* * *

"apa lihat lihat?" Jimin kecil melirik kearah gurunya dan berkata dengan nada tak suka.

"Eh?"

"kepalkan, lepaskan, tepuk tangan, kepalkan" –kalian bisa mengabaikan ini. Ini hanya intrupsi dari guru lainnya kepada para murid.

"Sedari tadi kamu melihat terus" Jimin berbicara ssembari melepaskan topinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Guru tadi menautkan halisnya bingung.

"Anak ini, kan?" Jimin menunjuk yoongi yang berada disampingnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukan kebingungan karena di tunjuk tiba tiba oleh anak sok dewasa ini.

"Pak guru melihat kita semua karena di guru!" seokjin menyahuti jimin dengan nada tinggu. "oh ya?" dan jimin hanya menjawab dengan datar. "iya!" lalu suara yoongi yang membela seokjin.

"Jadi banyak sekali anak yang ingin jadi istri pak guru kalau sudah besar nanti" jelas seokjin sembari melihat kearah pak guru yang sedang bermain dengan anak anak lain.

"oh" jimin menjawab acuh tak acuh lalu menatap yoongi, "lalu, apa kamu juga suka?"

"Ke.. kenapa aku harus cerita ke jimin soal seperti itu?! Jangan membodohiku ya!" Yoongi berteriak di depan wajah datar jimin yang menyebalkan.

"begitu ya. Maaf deh" jimin lalu pergi menjauhi yoongi dan seokjin. Yoongi terus menatap punggung kecil jimin, "apa dia membenciku ya?"

"Biarkan saja deh. Soalnya omongan anak itu aneh terus"

. 

"Semua! Mangerti kan? Angkat tangan ketika mnyebrangi penyebrangan!" Ucap pak guru, "Iyaaa!"

Yoongi berjalan paling depan dengan satu tangan yang terangkat dan tangan lainnya di genggam oleh tangan pak guru.

Yoongi lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang –kearah Jimin. Jimin tidak mengangkat tangannya, "Hey jimin, ayo angkat tanganmu" Bukannya mengangkat tangan, jimin malah menunjukan ekspresi seperti –apa-apaan-itu kearah tangan yoongi yang di genggam oleh pak guru.

Murid murid itu sampai di taman. Ada yang bermain ayunan, serodotan dan bertengkar karena ingin maju duluan.

"Nah, selanjutnya Yoongi. Mau meluncur?" Pak guru menatap kearah yoongi yang tersenyum lebar, "Iya!" serunya dengan semangat.

Lalu pak guru mengangkat tubuh kecil yoongi dan meluncurkannya di serodotan membuat tawa anak berkulit putih pucat itu pecah.

"Ayo jimin juga meluncur! Menyenangkan lho!" Yoongi menatap kearah jimin yang berdiri di samping serodotan –seperti biasa dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana. Tapi, jimin mengacuhkan yoongi dan sibuk memperhatikan gurunya.

. 

"Nah semua, sekarang saatnya tidur siang! Seperti biasa, tidur perkelompok ya"

Jimin mengangkat kasur lipatnya dan berjalan kearah bagian ujung dekat toilet, "eh maaf, maaf! Soalnya ini tempat Yoongi" Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap gurunya.

Jimin lalu menjatuhkan kasur lipatnya, "Kenapa hanya dia yang tempat tidurnya di tentukan?"

"eh?"

"Selain kasur juga kamu punya tiga keanehan" jimin mengacungkan tiga jemari kecilnya.

"Ah, engga, itu.."

"ketika berjalan ke taman.. kenapa hanya tangan yoongi yang di gandeng?" Jimin menunjuk yoongi yang sedang menyiapkan kasurnya.

"bahkan di permainan seluncur, padahal sudah ada yang antri tapi kamu menyuruh dia untuk meluncur duluan!"

"Terlebih lagi, taman itu lebih jauh dari taman yang biasanya kita datangi! Dan taman itu lebih berbahaya karena harus melewati dua penyebrangan! Jadi, kenapa kamu mengubah tujuan tamannya?"

"Pasti kamu bersikap baik padanya karena ada niat jahat kan?!" Jimin bersuara dengan kencang dan raut wajah yang menunjukan kekesalan.

"Ayo mengaku!" dia kembali berteriak. Lalu "hahaha" Gurunya malah tertawa.

Pak guru sedikit merundukan tubuhnya, "Aku menggandeng tangan Yoongi saat itu karena sebelumnya, yoongi pernah terpisah dari rombongan dan tersesat"

"aku menyuruh yoongi meluncur duluan karena yoongi anak yang baik. Yang selalu memberikan urutan antriannya dimana dulu dia pernah beberapa kali sampai tak dapat giliran meluncur"

"Lalu, tempat tidur yoongi disini.. karena paling dekat dengan toilet. Soalnya, yoongi pernah mengompol karena tempat tidurnya jauh dari toilet" wajah yoongi seketika memerah karena malu.

"Hah?! Jadi kamu pernah mengompol?" Jimin menatap kearah yoongi, "I, itu nggak! Jangan keras keras! Dasar jimin bodoh!" Yoongi lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya denan selimut. Jimin menatapnya terkejut, "Eh?!"

"lalu soal aku mengubah taman tujuan.. akan aku ceritakan besok ketika jalan jalan. Detektif cilik" Pak guru itu mengusap kepala jimin yang masih menatapnya datar.

.

.

. 

* * *

tbc

Err- gue mau bilang sorry karena belum melanjutkan fanfic gue yang lain. Yang heroine itu, gue belum bisa lanjutin karena semua data di laptop gue hangus-_- tanpa sisa. semuanya hangus oleh virus. Fanfic yang belum gue pindahin ke ffn kan ada di laptop semua dan semuanya hilang. Jadi mohon maklum ya, sebagai gantinya gue buat ff ini. Semoga suka, jangan lupa Rnr ya^^

Jja ne~


	2. Yoongi side -heroik jimin-

**Esoknya**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Nah, semua. Angkat tangan ketika menyebrang" Murid taman kanak kanak itu kembali menyebrangi jalan menuju taman yang mereka kunjungi kemarin.

"haah" Yoongi menghela nafasnya mebuat seokjin yang disampingnya menatap kearahnya, "kenapa yoongi? Kok nggak semangat?"

"apa karena omongan anak jahat itu kemarin?" Seokjin lalu menatap jimin yang seperti biasa menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bukan"

"semalam aku dimarahi ibu, katanya jangan menindas teman. Padahal aku kan nggak pernah menindas" Seokjin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mengiyakan pernyataan yoongi lalu matanya mendelik kearah jimin, "Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang malah kamu yang ditindas"

Tanda Tanya keluar dari kepala jimin namun wajahnya tak menunjukan raut kebingungan sama sekali.

Sementara anak anak menyebrang di balik dinding disebrang sana ada seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam, mantel, topi dan masker terus memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

* * *

. 

"Nah, ayo cepat!" mereka sampai ditaman yang dituju.

"Kenapa kam pilih taman ini?!" Jimin protes karena mereka kembali ke taman yang mereka kunjungi kemarin.

"Lokasi yang sedikit agak jauh akan lebih menyehatkan tubuh anak anak. Semakin banyak penyebrangan yang di lalui akan mereka mengingat aturan lalu lintas" Pak guru menjawab dengan sabar dan senyuman yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

"selain itu, alasan utama aku memilih taman ini.." pak guru lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela di lantai dua pada bangunan tepat di samping taman, "—karena dia"

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, "dia?"

"Kamu lihatkan? Bangunan di seberang pohon sakura itu? Itu rumah sakit yang dibangun di samping taman"

"Dan ada permpuan yang menatap kemari dari jendela rumah sakit. Sebenarnya perempuan itu.." Matanya terus melihat kearah perempuan dengan surai panjang dan lengkap dengan pakaian khas pasien. "—adalah istri bapak"

"Eh Istri?!" seokjin berseru dengan heboh, "Maksudnya pengantin?!" –dan yoongi juga.

Pak guru menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali menunjukan senyumannya, "Iya!"

"tubuhnya lemah sejak lahir, makanya selalu opname di rumah sakit" dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah istrinya.

"tapi, ulan depan dia akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit di pegunungan yang punya udara lebih bersih"

"oohh" anak anak terus memperhatikan serius kearah gurunya, "tapi, yang tinggal di sana hanya orang orang tua. Taka da satupun anak kecil seperti kalian"

"Makanya, sebelum pindah aku ingin memperlihatkan sosok kalian yang penuh semangat padanya. Karena dia sangat menyukai anak kecil"

"Tapi, ya, sejujurnya ini memang keegoisan bapak, sih" Pak guru terrsenyum kikuk dan mengelus tengkuknya, "Nggak masalah kok egois!" Yoongi berseru dengan semangat.

"gimana kalau kita melambaikan tangan padanya?" Yoongi bertanya sembari menatap kearah teman temannya, "Benar juga!"

"Ayo ayo!"

"Huh, apaan sih?" anak anak yang mengejek yoongi tempo hari menunjukan ketidak sukaannya.

"Mana bisa aku mengikuti papan nama aneh"

"Benar benar!"

"Karena kamu kan dikucilkan!" Mata yoongi mulai berair karena ucapan anak anak tersebut. "Itu nggak benar"

Lalu semua anak anak mengalihkan matanya terhadap Jimin. "hah?"

"Apa kamu ga liat papan nama sakuraku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Punyaku sama dengan dia.. dari kertas!" jimin menunjuk kearah yoongi, "kalau ada dua berarti teman kan?" anak yang mengucilkan yoongi menatap kesal kearah jimin.

Jimin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah anak itu yang menurutnya sangat jelek. Lalu setelahnya dia mempertemukan dahinya pada dahi anak itu dengan sangat keras sehingga anak jelek dihadapannya ini terkesiap dan meringis sakit. "BERARTI SAMA SEKALI NGGAK DIKUCILKAN" –lalu jimin berteriak didepan wajahnya.

* * *

 _'jadi anak ini.. melihat.. kejadian itu'_

 **"Yang pakai beginian bukan teman kita!"** –saat yoongi dikucilkan karena name tag.

'jadi sebenarnya..'

 **"buatkan juga untukku dong, itu sakura kan?"** –saat jimin melihat yoongi yang membuat name tag sakura sembari menangis.

 **"Mana name tag mu?!"**

 **"hilang entah kemana"**

 **"Punyaku juga sama dengan dia, dari kertas"** –saat ibunya memarahinya karena kehilangan name tag.

 **"KALAU TEMAN BERARTI SAMA SEKALI NGGAK DIKUCILKAN!"** –dan.. pembelaannya terhadap yoongi

.

. 

* * *

.

Yoongi terus menatap kearah jimin dengan pandangan terkagumnya bersamaan dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan oleh hilir angin yang sayup sayup juga menerpa surai yoongi.

"Lalu.. aku nggak akan kalah dari kamu. Ingat itu" Jimin terus menatap songong kearah gurunya yang tersenyum itu. Dan tiba tiba jimin merasa tangannya di pegang oleh tangan yang kecil, "Eh?" Jimin menoleh dan mendapati yoongi mengangkat tangannya keatas –dengan senyuman yang membuat jimin merasa waktu sedang berhenti.

"Hei! Ayo jimin juga melambaikan tangan pada istrinya pak guru!" Yoongi berseru dengan semangat.

Wanita cantik nan lemah itu tersenyum dengan tulus kepada anak anak yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Walau jimin sepertinya tak mau melambaikan tangannya, tapi karena ini kemauan yoongi dia akan melakukannya.

 _'Bersamaan dengan kelopak bunga yang berguguran. Bertambah lagi satu orang.. teman masa kecilku yang sangat aku sukai'  
_

* * *

. 

"EHH?! BOHONG! JADI, PEMECAHAN MISTERI NAME TAG SAKURA ITU HANYA USAHA JIMIN UNTUK MENGATAKAN APA YANG DIA LIHAT DENGAN GAYA ANALISIS?!" Seokjin berteriak dengan heboh setelah mendengar cerita flashback dari yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum kearahnya –hingga matanya yang sipit semakit tak terlihat, "mungkin"

"padahal waktu itu aku sudah menganggap anak itu hebat, jadi rugi deh" yoongi sedikit terkekeh mendengar keluhan seokjin.

.

.

. 

* * *

Yoongi side kkeut.

Maaf pendek ini terakhir sidenya yoongi, dan chapter berikutnya Side jimin. Iya ini series saat ran mau diculik, pas baca entahlah kayakknya kalau dibuat jadi minimini couple bakal bagus juga menurut gue haha. So guys, gue butuh review.. Tolong review ya ga susah kok, ga mempertaruhkan nyawa lu juga kan .kno


	3. Jimin side -first case-

Seorang pria dengan kulit sedikit tan dan berpakaian formal tengah terduduk di kursi penumpang mobil milik temannya. Park Jimin, seorang detektif muda yang baru pulang kembali ke Negara asalnya setelah memecahkan banyak kasus di Negara luar.

Dia menyanggah dagunya lalu melihat kearah jendela, pandangan di luar membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Itu adalah taman, taman yang membuatnya mengingat kejadian masa lalu. Taman itu memiliki banyak perubahan karena itu sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Dia ingat saat pertama kali masuk sekolah barunya, saat dia melihat seorang anak laki laki yang manis yang kebingungan karena barang miliknya diambil paksa dan kata kata 'dikucilkan'.

 _'makanya kejadian waktu itu.. merupakan pertama kalinya..'_

jimin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, _'pemecahan misteri yang mendebarkan'_

.

* * *

 **Kediaman Park**

.

* * *

"kalau begitu, aku akan mampir ke sana dalam perjalanan mengantar chimchim ke sekolah untuk megambil name tagnya, kau tunggu ya"

 _"kalau kemari jangan lupa memakai topi dan kacamata. Karena pasti akan langsung rebut begitu tahu ada kau"_

"Ok! Chimchim ayo berangkat!" ibu jimin –park minji- menolehkan kepalanya kearah tempat berdiri anaknya, namun tak ada bocah itu disana. "Eh? Jimin?"

dia terus mengedarkan pandangannya, "Hei dimana kamu?"

Seorang anak dengan pakaian taman kanak kanak tengah duduk di bawah meja kerja milik ayahnya dengan mata yang terfokus pada buku Sherlock Holmes karya Conan Doyle tersebut.

 _'tinggalkan semua analisis setengah-setengah..'_

jimin mengucapkan apa yang dibacanya didalam hatinya, _'asal titik awal dan jawabannya menunjuk pada si pelaku. Walau mungkin sepele.. tapi pasti hasilnya akan cukup mengejutkan!'_

"Ketemu!" Jimin sedikit tersentak melihat ibunya yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Minji lalu mengangkat tubuh jimin keluar, "Sedang apa sih kamu?!"

"H-habisnya aku masih belum baca buku ini!" Minji lalu menurunkan tubuh kecil jimin tapi dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan anaknya keatas.

"Kan sudah ku bilang kau hari ini masuk sekolah barumu"

"Nggak perlu pergi ke tempat seperti itu ah!" Jimin sedikit mencoba menarik kembali tangannya untuk lepas dari genggaman ibunya.

"Ditambah lagi, kalau membaca buku di tempat gelap. Nanti kau akan memakai kacamata seperti ayahmu lho"

"Aku nggak akan pernah pakai kacamata!" Jimin menatap datar ibunya.

.

* * *

.

"KYAAAAA!"

"ITU MINJI!"

"APA NGGAK MAU KEMBALI KE DUNIA ENTERTAIN?"

"APA PANGGILAN SAYANG MASING MASING?!"

"FOTO BARENG, YUK!"

Seketika suasana di tempat konferensi pers semakin panas dengan teriakan histeris para penggemar melihat mantan arti –Park Minji yang cantik.

"Aneh, padahal aku sudah pakai kacamata dan topi" Sweatdorp turun dari Park jiyoung–ayah jimin. "iya, sih, tapi jangan pakai topi dan kacamata hitam artis dong"

"Nah, ini name tag sakuranya" Jiyoung memberikan name tag milik anaknya pada istrinya, "Jangan mengambil peran utamaku lebih dari ini ya" ucapnya jenaka.

Minji tertawa pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Siap!"

Minji lalu berjongkok untuk menjajarkan tingginya dengan jimin, "Nah chimchim, pasang itu di dadamu, lalu kita keluar dari sini!"

"iya.. aku mengerti" ucapnya datar sembari memasangkan name tagnya di dada.

.

* * *

"Selanjutnya, mengenai alergi. Apa ada pantangan makanan untuk Jimin? Misalnya, telur, soba, keju?"

"Nggak ada yang khusus kok" Sekarang ini Jimin dan ibunya sedang berada di ruang guru untuk mengurus prosedur masuknya jimin ke taman kanak kanak. JImin merasa bosan melihat apa yang dilakukan ibunya dan guru itu.

Jimin lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari tempat itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya dan mencari perpustakaan. Dirinya terus mengucapkan kata 'perpustakaan' dalam hatinya.

 _'oioi.. serius nih, nggak ada perpustakaannya'_ ekspresinya yang datar semakin datar karena matanya tak menangkap ruangan berisi buku buku tersebut. Ck, padahal dirinya ingin membaca buku Sherlock holmes lagi. –err.. lagi pula mana ada buku seperti itu di taman kanak kanak.

Dia lalu membuka pintu satu ruangan, dan matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat anak anak yang terlentang dilingkupi selimut. Dia berjalan untuk melihat lebih jelas.

 _'Ternyata hanya barisan anak anak yang tertidur, kupikir tempat menaruh mayat seperti yang kulihat difilm kemarin'_

Yatuhan, bagaimana bisa ada anak seumuran dirinya berfikir tentang kriminalitas.

 _'baris ini kelompok apel..'_

Dia berjalan terus dengan tangan didalam sakunya, 'baris ini kelompok tulip..'

 _'berarti yang paling atas baris kelompok sakura. Anak baik.. anak baik'_ dia berujar sembari melihat anak anak yang tertidur dengan pulas. Kau juga anak anak bodoh.

lalu dia mendengar seperti air yang menetes, dan matanya menangkap seorang anak lelaki yang sedang telungkup dan menangis.

 _'kalau nggak salah.. itu anak yang kebingungan karena barang miliknya direbut'_

jimin terus melihat kearah anak yang sedang menangis itu, 'hanya bajunya yang tak ada name tagnya. Berarti yang direbut itu name tagnya?'

 _'lalu, yang sedang dibuat anak ini.. apa?'_ jimin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas.

 _'tunggu, bentuk lipatan itu.. rasanya aku pernah lihat! Itu bentuk lipatan waktu ayah membuatkan bintang untuk hiasan pohon natal.'_

 _'kalau dipotong miring lurus pasti akan membentuk bintang. Berarti, kalau dipotong melengkung seperti anak itu, pasti akan menjadi sakura!'_

Dia terus memperhatikan yoongi selagi dirinya menganalisa dan berucap didalam hatinya.

 _'Pasti begitu! Karena name tag sakuranya direbut, maka anak ini membuat name tag baru dengan kertas!'_

 _'ugh sial! Aku ingin tahu apa tebakanku ini benar atau tidak'_ jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, _'bukannya Holmes juga bilang, tinggakan semua analisis setengah-setengah, asal titik awal dan jawabannya menunjukan pada si pelaku. Walau mungkin sepele, tapi pasti hasilnya akan menakjubkan!'_

jimin lalu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya pelan dengan yakin, _'apa anak ini akan terkejut? Apa dia akan kaget dan bilang hebat?'_

Tiba tiba jimin teringat sesuatu saat anak itu sedang kebingungan, "Yang pakai beginian bukan teman kita!"

 _'Ah, tidak. Yang direbut dari anak ini.. pasti ini'_ Jimin mencopotkan name tag sakuranya dari dadanya dan memasukkannya pada kantung sakunya.

"Buatkan juga untukku, dong. Itu sakura, kan?" Anak itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap jimin.

 _'mengapa ekspresinya seperti itu? Jangan jangan aku salah?!'_

"Iya sih, kok kamu tahu?" Jimin lalu menunjukan ekspresi sumringahnya mendengar jawaban –pertanyaan anak tersebut, _'aku benar!'_ lalu dalam sekejap ekspresinya kembali datar.

 _'tunggu-tunggu jangan terburu buru. Selanjutnya yang paling penting, dengan gaya sombong seperti Holmes'_

"Kok kamu tahu? Kamu membodohiku ya?" jimin menjongkokkan tubuhnya di depan anak itu dan menatapnya datar.

 _'selanjutnya, tinggal menjelaskan pada anak ini.. sambil seolah olah merasa diremehkan pasti anak ini pun akan kaget'_ jimin menjelaskan semua analisanya (chapter 1)

"makanya aku bisa tahu! Kamu kehilangan name tag sakura dan membuatnya sambil nangis. Dasar cengeng!" jimin memejamkan matanya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku. Lalu satu matanya membuka, _'nah gimana? Apa kaget seperti Watson? Kagum?'_

"Waaahh!" Jimin sedikit melongo melihat anak anak yang tiba tiba terbangun.

"Kamu hebat seperti Esper!" lalu anak yang tertidur disamping anak cengeng ini berucap pada jimin dengan kagum. _'se..semuanya kaget! Hebat.. Holme memang hebat!'_ jimin menunjukan ekspresi sumringah sesaat dan kembali datar.

"Bodoh, aku bukan Esper" Jimin lalu berucap dengan cuek dan melirik pada anak tadi, _'nah, pasti anak ini juga kaget.. –eh? Marah?!'_

Jimin melihat ekspresi merengut anak itu dengan airmata yang memupuk di kelopak matanya. "Aku juga nggak cengeng!" Jimin terkejut bukan main, dia kira anak ini akan kagum padanya melainkan kagum anak ini malah marah padanya.

"Tapi, kamu kan nagis!"

"Nggak nangis!"

"Nangis!"

"Nggak nangis!"

 _'tapi tapi.. matamu berlinang airmata'_ jimin membatin daripada anak didepannya semakin mengamuk.

Lalu tiba tiba suara rebut pintu dibuka mengejutkan anak anak didalam ruangan tersebut, "AH! CHIMCHIM TERNYATA KAU ADA DISINI!" dan suara teriakan yang menggelegar.

"M-Mama.." jimin melihat dengan ekspresi terkejut pada ibunya.

"Hei! Mana name tag sakuramu?! Bukankah tadi masih menempel didadamu?!" Minji mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah jimin, "sudah hilang entah kemana" Dan jimin hanya menjawab dengan datar.

ibuya sedang mengomelinya sementara jimin tengah risau, _'jangan sampai ketahuan kalau name tag sakuranya aku sembunyikan di kantong'_

Jimin mencoba untuk membuat pembelaan kepada ibunya, tapi tiba tiba matanya terbelalak melihat tatapan mata pria paruh baya yang berdiri di belakang ibunya. Yang dia ketahui sebagai guru di sekolah ini.

 _'apa apaan ini.. orang ini.. siapa yang dia lihat?'_ pasalnya guru tersebut menatap kesamping bawah dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak itu menimbulkan kecurigaan tersendiri pada anak yang sok belaga detektif ini.

Jimin lalu mengikuti arah pandang guru tersebut, _'anak ini?'_ tatapannya tertuju pada anak laki laki yang sedang menangis.

 _'tapi, kenapa..?'_

"Akan kuberikan ini kalau kamu mau sakura. Juga, akan kutuliskan namamu" Suara anak ini membuat lamunan jimin buyar dan kembali menatap kearahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" anak itu mengambil pena dan bersiap untuk menuliskan namanya, "Ji.. Jimin Park, Kelompok sakura!"

dia lalu menuliskan nama jimin, "Jimin park"

"Te-terima kasih, ya"

"Sudah jadi!" dia lalu memberikan name tagnya pada jimin, "itu untukmu, tapi berjanjilah.. jimin"

"Aku bukan anak cengeng!" anak itu bersikeras dengan arimata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya, "Jadi jangan panggil aku cengeng!" dan berteriak didepan wajah jimin.

"Hei, hei kalian jangan bertengkar" guru itu lalu berjongkok diantara jimin dan yoongi, "jimin juga, jangan memanggil yoongi cengeng ya"

"siapa kau?" Jimin mendengus.

"Choi Siwon, gurumu! Mohon bantuannya ya" Siwon lalu menunjukan senyuman yang membuat anak perempuan terkesima padanya. "Iya, mohon bantuannya juga" Jimin menjawab ketus dengan ekspresi yang tak mengenakan.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.

.

"POKOKNYA DIA ITU ANEH! PASTI!"

"dia itu.. maksudmu guru choi?" minji yang berdiri di samping suaminya bertanya pada jimin, "Iya!"

Keningnya lalu berkerut karena bingung, "aneh itu.. maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Hanya anak itu yang tempat tidurnya ditentukan. Hanya anak itu yang tangannya selalu digandeng waktu berjalan. Dia juga mendahulukan anak itu untuk main seluncuran di taman, padahal sudah banyak anak lain yang mengantri! Bahkan sambil berteriak memanggil namanya!" Jimin mengutarakan semua apa yang dia lihat kepada ayahnya, semua kecurigaannya terhadap gurunya yang dianggap tampan itu.

"Pasti dia berssikap baik pada anak itu karena punya rencana jahat!"

"ooh.." ibunya bergumam pelan, "Terus? Siapa nama anak itu?" Minji lalu berkacak pinggang dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada jimin.

"A, anak itu.. be, bernama.."

"Umm Chimchim.." Minji lalu menatap jimin dengan pandangan yang menggoda anaknya, "Apa mungkin kamu cemburu karena guru itu hanya memperhatikan Yoongi?" lalu mengangkat satu halisnya.

"Bo..BODOH! BUKAN SEPERTI ITU! POKOKNYA BUKAN SEPERTI ITU!" Jimin lalu berteriak dengan tangan yang terkepal dan pipi yang memerah. Ibu dan ayahnya menatap bingung kearah anak lelakinya tersebut.

"Tapi, memang aneh ya kalau hanya memperhatikan satu anak" Jiyoung lalu membuka suaranya, "apa kamu sudah tanyakan alasannya?"

"Sudah"

Jimin kembali memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku, "Soal tempat tidur, karena si anak bernama yoongi itu dulu pernah mengompol karena tempat tidurnya jauh dari toilet. Makanya ditetapkan tempat tidurnya yang paling dekat toilet. Soal menggandeng tangan waktu menyebrang, anak itu buta arah dan pernah tersesat sampai jauh sekali. Dan anak itu di dahulukan untuk bermain karena dia selalu memberikan antrian untuk anak lain"

"Hm.. alasannya cukup masuk akal" Ibu dan ayahnya mengangguka anggukan kepalanya pelan, "Omong omong, apa dia nggak memberi alasan kenapa ubah jalur jalan-jalan dan pergi ketaman yang berbeda dari sebelumnya?"

"Ah iya! Katanya dia akan cerita ketika jalan jalan besok!"

"Hm.." ayahnya bergumam pelan, "Tapi, sepertinya memang chimchim cemburu deh" Ibunya masih saja mengolok olok jimin.

"SUDAH KU BILANG BUKAN! MATANYA SAAT MELIHAT ANAK ITU, SUDAH PASTI TATAPAN JAHAT! POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK AKAN KALAH DARI DIA!" Jimin lalu membuka pintu dan hendak menutupnya tapi terhenti oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahnya, "Eh jimin, apa yoongi tidurnya yang paling nyenyak?"

"Iya dia paling nyenyak" lalu jimin menutupnya dengan keras.

"Wah, Yeobo.. apa ada yang terlintas di pikiranmu?"

Jiyoung terus melihat kearah buku komunikasi, "Marga guru jimin itu.. sama dengan salah satu penggemarku. Tapi orang apgujeong sih"

.

* * *

Esoknya

.

"Semalam aku dimarahi ibuku. Katanya jangan menindas teman. Padahal aku kan nggak pernah menindas" yoongi berkata pada seokjin.

"Iya! Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang malah kamu yang ditindas" dan seokjin medelik pada jimin yang menatap datar padanya.

Mereka tengah menyebrang jalan, dan seorang pria dengan mantel, kacamata dan topi yang awalnya menatap kearah anak anak itu tiba tiba matanya menangkap seseorang didalam mobil dengan kamera yang memotret kearah anak anak.

"Sebenarnya perempuan itu.. –adalah istri bapak"

Pria bermantel tadi terus mengawasi anak anak, dan matanya kembali melihat kearah jendela ruang inap istri guru choi. Dia melihat orang lain disana bersama dengan istri guru choi dan orang itu memberikan kamera pada istri guru choi tersebut.

.

* * *

2 Hari kemudian

Turun hujan dengan sangat lebat, anak anak di taman kanak kanak itu tertidur dengan pulas. Namun, raut wajah guru choi terlihat tak mengenakkan.

"EH?! ADA MOBIL HITAM?" indra pendengarnya mendengar rumpian para guru perempuan, "Iya, dari tadi diparkir di pintu belakang sekolah" entah mengapa raut wajah guru choi tiba tiba panik.

"Apa sebaiknya kita lapor polisi?"

"Gi, gimana kalau aku saja yang memeriksa?!" Guru choi tiba tiba bersuara membuat para guru perempuan tadi menatap kearahnya, "Pak choi.."

"Kalau begitu tolong, ya"

"hati hati.."

"iya.." Dia segera berlari kearah mobil yang diparkir didekat sekolah tersebut.

 _'menyerahlah! Anak itu pasti tidak akan kembali.'_

 _'tidak! Pokoknya tidak!'_

 _'mengulang lagi! Dengan begitu kali ini pasti akan berjalan lancar..'_

 _'karena tak ada batas waktu untuk mengulang kembali'_

tangannya lalu membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa gesa, "TERNYATA MEMANG SEBAIKNYA DIHENTIKAN!" Siwon tiba tiba berteriak.

Dan tanda Tanya keluar dari otaknya begitu melihat yang mengendarai mobil ini bukan seseorang yang di kenalnya.

"daripada mengobrol sambil berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan sebaiknya masuk dan duduk di sebelahku"

"Si, siapa kau?!"

"hanya novelis yang akhir akhir ini sedang terkenal" oh, itu adalah Park Jiyoung.

Siwon lalu masuk kedalam mobil, "No,novelis?! Di mana dia? Ini mobil adik laki laki istriku kan?!"

"Oh.. kalau dia, sudah ditangkap oleh teman teman polisiku yang memang sudah menunggu waktu dia hendak masuk sekolah lewat jendela toilet. Dan sekarang, sedang di interogasi di kantor polisi"

"Atas tuduhan masuk property tanpa izin dan percobaan penculikan anak kecil"

Siwon membelalakan matanya mendengar penjelasan jiyoung, "Yang hendak diculik anak bernama Min Yoongi dan pelakunya adik kandung istrimu"

"Kau menggandeng tangan anak itu ketika menyebrang untuk memberi tanda pada adik iparmu mana anak yang akan diculik. Dan untuk memastikan persetujuan istrimu tentang anak itu, kau berteriak menyebut namanya, mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bermain seluncuran dan mendekatkannya ke jendela rumah sakit agar terlihat jelas. Lalu, kau menentukan tempat tidurnya disamping toilet.. karena kalau menyusup masuk lewat jendela toilet, itu merupakan tempat terdekat dan memudahkan penculikan"

"Kurasa ompolan yang jadi alasanmu untuk menentukan tempat tidur juga karena kau selalu memberinya obat tidur, kan? Karena dengan begitu, anak kecil diberi obat tidur, maka kesadarannya akan memudar, dan terjadi hal hal yang tidak diinginkannya"

"semua ini untuk memperlihatkan bahwa hanya anak itu yang diistimewakan, membuat anak anak lain tidak menyukainya. Juga untuk memancing agar anak itu mudah ditindas. Maka anak itu akan dimarahi orang tuanya tanpa alasan ditambah lagi asal menulis di buku komunikasi kalau anak itu menindas anak lain. Dengan kata lain membuatnya hanya bisa berharap padamu." Jiyoung menatap siwon yang tengah resah dengan senyuman kecil.

"kau mendekati anak itu agar bisa tetap hidup tenang bersama anak itu setelah melakukan penculikan seperti apa yang dikatakan anakku"

"a, anak?"

"Sebenarnya kau berencana mendekati anak itu dengan lebih perlahan lahan. Tapi, karena sepertinya akan ketahuan anakku jadi rencananya dipercepat."

"Dan saat ini anakku sudah mengunci ulang pintu toilet sesuai perintahku, begitu kau keluar dari toilet dan sedang berjaga di depan toilet untuk melindungi Yoongi" –jimin sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang berada di pinggangnya lalu matanya mengawasi pintu toilet dengan tajam.

"Istriku terkena penyakit saraf kronis. Makanya aku dan adik iparku terpaksa.." Siwon menundukan kepalanya.

"Penyebabnya anak perempuanmu yang pergi dari rumah, kan?"

Siwon menatap jiyoung dengan terkejut, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!"

"Soal itu, nanti saja. Istrimu sakit karena kaget dengan perginya anak kalian. Dan berpikir untuk mencoba membesarkannya sekali lagi mulai dari balita, yang merupakan masa masa paling manis"

"maka dari itu kau ingin menculik Yoongi yang merupakan anak baik dan menjadikannya sebagai pengganti anakmu"

Siwon kembali menundukan kepalanya, "Benar, berkali kali dia berusaha untuk bunuh diri dan tidak mau makan hingga menderita anoreksia.. dan aku sudah tak sanggup lagi melihatnya semakin menderita"

"Karena itu, bisa tolong anggap istriku tidak tahu apa apa? Karena dalam kondisi seperti itu, kalau sampai ditahan polisi—"

"Tidak. Pasti sekarang istrimu sudah ada dikantor polisi bersama dengan anak perempuanmu"

"A, ANAKKU?!"

"Penggemarku ada yang memiliki marga 'choi' anak itu tinggal di apgujeong, tapi memakai payung ketika turun salju dan berkata jika itu kebiasaan lama. Orang apgujeong hamper semuanya tidak memakai payung ketika turun salju. Berarti besar kemungkinan anak itu dibesarkan di luar apgujeong."

"Ditambah lagi, dia bilang kalau dialog terakhir detektif perempuan dalam novel yang kubuat seolah olah ditujukkan untuk dirinya" (chapter 1 saat konferensi pers)

"itu merupakan dialog detektif perempuan yang sedang mencari orang yang pergi dari rumah, yang memperlihatkan seolah-olah dia telah bunuh diri. 'tidak ada batas waktu untuk mengulang kembali' merupakan kalimat bujukan agar si anak mau kembali lagi kerumah orangtuanya. Dan jika dia terkesan oleh kalimat itu, berarti mungkin dia juga pergi dari rumahnya"

"nah, kalau ingin bertemu anakmu sebaiknya kau menyerahkan diri. Sebelum teman temanku yang sudah bersiaga di dekat sini habis kesabarannya"

.

* * *

Besoknya diberitahukan bahwa pak choi mengundurkan diri karena suatu alasan pribadi. Anak anak yang tak tahu alasannya jadi sangat terkejut.

Dan hampir semua anak yang mengagumi pak choi menangis, kecuali Yoongi. Dia tak menangis, tapi terlihat menahan tangisannya, "Hei.." Yoongi menoleh kearah jimin.

"Kurasa.. nggak ada salahnya nangis ketika memang ingin menangis"

Yoongi yang berusaha mati matian menahan tangisannya lalu memupuk airmatanya di kelopak matanya, "aku.. nggak mau lagi.. dibilang cengeng. Huweee" lalu tangisannya pecah dibahu jimin, jimin hanya mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memerah keatas.

 _'pasti yoongi tak tahu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu'_

 **"namamu?"**

 **"Ji.. jimin park, kelompok sakura!"**

 **"Jimin.. park"**

 **"Te, terimakasih ya"**

 **"Ini! Sudah jadi!"**

 _'aku sangat terpesona oleh senyumanmu itu..'_

.

.

* * *

Jimin terkekeh pelan mengingat semuanya, tapi hingga saat ini mereka masih belum terikat hubungan. Jimin, yoongi dan seokjin selalu berada di sekolah yang sama sedari tk, sd, smp dan hingga sekarang mereka sma. Namun, di tahun ajaran terakhir ini jimin harus pergi keluar negri untuk menangani kasus.

Kira kira sudah enam bulan dia tak bertemu yoongi. Jimin segera mengambil handphonenya, lalu menekan tombol hijau pada kontak bernama 'Cry Baby'.

"Jimin?" Ah, suara yang dirindukan olehnya.

"Ya, ini aku jimin"

.

.

* * *

Jimin Side kkeut

Sudah fast update nihhhh ayo review yang banyakkkkk

Thanks yang udah review, makin bersemangat aja gue ngetiknya haha.

Nah lho, jimin udah balik nih ke seoul. Maaf di chapter sebelumnya belum diterangin kalau jimin itu sebenernya ga ada di seoul. Sorry ya hehe


	4. Red, and Bomb

"Ya, ini aku Jimin"

 _"Ada apa kau menelpon, huh?"_ jimin terkekeh pelan mendengar nada ketus yang dilontarkan teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Aku pulang, aku kembali ke seoul"

Hening sesaat, yoongi tak membalas ucapan jimin membuat jimin mengeryit bingung. "Yoon—"

 _"hiks—"_ jimin sedikit terkesiap mendengar isakan yoongi. Jimin hendak membuka suara untuk mengejeknya tapi, "Jangan bilang aku cengeng! Kau bilang tak apa menangis jika kita memang menginginkannya kan?" Jimin kembali terkekeh.

"haha iya iya, menangislah"

 _"jadi, kapan kita bisa bertemu?"_

"oioi, aku baru saja sampai, kau sudah ingin bertemu?" jimin lalu mendengar dengusan dari handphonenya.

"aku di undang oleh Arsitek Frank Kim besok untuk menghadiri acara makan makan seperti itu lah. Kau mau ikut?"

 _"uhm.. besok aku ada acara dengan Seokjin.. tapi, tak apa aku bisa membatalkannya, tapi dengan satu syarat!"_

"apa?"

 _"tanggal 12 kita pergi nonton tengah malam, oke?"_ Jimin sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"mengapa tidak setelah dari kediaman Frank saja?"

 _"Tidak mau pokoknya harus tanggal 12 oktober!"_

"iya iya, baiklah. Aku tutup ya—" jimin hendak menutup line telpon tapi suara yoongi menghentikannya.

 _"Tunggu Jimin!"_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Apa warna yang kau sukai? Misalnya antara biru dan merah, mana yang akan kau pilih?"_

"Merah.. mungkin"

 _"sudah kuduga kau akan memilih merah! Yasudah sampai jumpa!"_ Lalu line telepon pun terputus.

 _'Merahkan warna kesukaanmu'_ Jimin membatin dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Jimin memasukan handphonenya kedalam kantung dan melihat undangan dari arsitek terkenal berdarah inggris tersebut.

"tak ku sangka detektif ini begitu bodoh" Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jeon Jungkook–temannya yang sedari tadi menyetir dan mendengar percakapannya dengan yoongi.

"apa maksudmu, hidung besar?" Jungkook terkekeh pelan, ya hidungnya memang besar dia tak perlu merasa tersinggung oleh itu.

"kau bodoh, itu yang aku katakan tuan detektif. Kekasihmu –ups maksudku calon kekasihmu itu ternyata sangat perhatian hingga memilih tanggal 12"

Jimin mengeryit bingung, "Ternyata kau memang benar benar bodoh ya"

.

.

.

"kenapa harus saat ulang tahun jimin?" Seokjin dan yoongi tengah berada di kantin sekolah sekarang. "karena jimin selalu melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya demi kasus kasus menyebalkan itu. Dan sekarang, akhirnya aku bisa merayakannya bersama jimin. Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan"

Seokjin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mengerti, "maka tanggal 12 sebelum tengah malam nanti kau harus menemaniku belanja oke?" Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya dengan lesu, "yaya.. baiklah" Sementara yoongi tersenyum dengan sumringah.

.

* * *

.

ESOKNYA.

"aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi" Jimin berujar setelah melihat yoongi keluar dari taksi. Yoongi mendengus pelan, "yaya maafkan aku"

Jimin lalu merangkul bahu yoongi dengan akrab, "kau.." Yoongi merasa pipinya memanas saat jimin merangkul tubuhnya.

"Semakin pendek" Sedetik kemudian emosi yoongi yang memanas dan segera menendang tulang kering jimin. "Sialan."

Selagi jimin meringis yoongi segera pergi masuk kedalam halaman rumah Frank Kim yang luas. Yoongi melihat sekitar dengan terkagum kagum, "Nee jimin, jika aku berdiri di tengah tengah halaman ini jadi terlihat seperti cermin ya? Bagian kanan dan kiri halaman ini sangat sama persis"

Jimin telah selesai dengan acara meringisnya dan menghampiri yoongi dengan satu kaki yang sedikit mengangkat. Rasanya sangat sakit, man.

"itu adalah bilateral simetri" jimin melihat kearah bangunan di depannya dan kebun kebun disamping kanan dan kirinya. Benar sekali, baik bangunan kebun atau taman kanan dan kiri benar benar sama.

"Tapi, aku tak pernah melihat taman seindah ini!" Yoongi melihat kekiri dan kanan, "Terima kasih atas pujianmu"

Yoongi menoleh kebelakang ada Frank Kim, "ah selamat siang" Yoongi membungkukan badannya lalu sedikit melirik kearah jimin dan segera menarik lelaki tan itu untuk segera membungkuk.

"selamat siang, aku sangat terkesan kau park jimin dengan senang hati mendatangi rumahku bersama.. kekasihmu?"

Yoongi maupun jimin diam sesaat dengan pipi yang memanas, lalu frank sedikit tertawa, "kalian berdua masih muda, pantas jika kalian masih malu malu untuk mengungkapkan hubungan kalian. Yasudah, ayo silahkan masuk"

Frank lalu berjalan menuju taman belakang rumahnya dengan jimin dan yoongi di belakangnya.

Jimin dan yoongi dapat melihat banyak orang orang terkenal di sana. Ada musisi, model, ceo, dan banyak lagi.

"Nah, silahkan menikmati hidangan disini"

Semua makanan tertata rapih, dan terlihat lezat. "Cantik, apa semua ini buatan rumah?"

"Tentu, sudah jadi adat untuk menyediakan masakan rumah untuk acara apapun"

yoongi mengangguk mengerti, "Selamat makan!" yoongi lalu menyuapkan kue kecil kedalam mulutnya.

Frank mendekati yoongi dan tersenyum ramah, "Bagaimana?" yoongi menoleh kearah frank, "Kue ini sangat enak!" lalu menunjukan eyesmile nya.

"ah, aku senang mendengarnya"

Jimin juga segera mengambil satu kue dan memakannya, benar ini sangat enak.

"Jika mau, aku ingin mengajak Detektif muda park dan kekasihnya untuk masuk ke galeriku"

"Ah boleh boleh!" Yoongi berseru dengan semangat dan jimin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Frank lalu memasuki rumahnya, "ayo ikuti aku"

.

.

"Disini, silahkan masuk" Frank masuk galerinya dengan jimin dan yoongi dibelakangnya. Yoongi lalu menddekati foto foto bangunan di dinding, "Eh ini.."

Jimin lalu mendekati yoongi, "Bangunan rumah milik tuan Jung"

"aku mendesain rumahnya saat pertama masuk perusahaan. Aku masih umur 30-an ketika mendesain bangunan yang ada disini."

Jimin lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat foto hasil arsitek Kim ini, 'wow, dia bahkan pernah mendesain jembatan'

"omong omong, kalian berdua apa ada acara untuk pergi bersama. Hanya saja aku melihat kalian sepertinya sangat cocok untuk pergi bersama"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, "Tanggal 12 nanti tepat ulang tahun jimin kami akan pergi menonton." Yoongi sedikit berbisik pada Frank, namun tetap saja jimin mendengarnya.

 _'jadi dia keukeuh tanggal 12 karena ulang tahunku'_

"Aku rasa berarti kau telah mempersiapkan hadiah untuknya?" Tanya frank. Jimin hanya berpura pura tak mendengar dengan perbincangan mereka.

"Seperti aku, dia suka warna merah, dan untuk bulan oktober, Merah adalah warna keberuntungan untuk kami berdua! Jadi, itu mengapa aku berencana memberinya baju kaos berwarna merah" Yoongi menunjukan eyesmilenya.

Frank tertawa pelan, "Itu hadiah yang bagus"

Yoongi lalu kembali melihat kearah foto, "Eh, ini gedung kota seoul, 'kan?"

"Kami akan menonton film di bioskop seoul satu disana. Kami bertemu di lobi lantai 3 jam 10 malam."

"Ah begitukah, gedung kota seoul adalah salah satu desain kesukaanku. Tak ada gedung yang lebih baik untuk pasangan muda merayakan ulang tahun disana."

.

.

* * *

 ** _12 oktober  
_**

.

"jja, ayah aku pergi dulu ya" Yoongi sudah siap dengan sweater merah, celana jeans dan sepatu converse high berwarna merahnya. Pergi di sore hari bersama seokjin.

.

Jimin tengah berbaring dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada televise, "Kemarin. Bahan peledak berjenis octogen telah dicuri dalam jumlah yang banyak dari gudang perusahaan Kimia Seoul. Polisi telah mengarahkan sekitar seratus petugas untuk menyelidikinya, tapi sejauh ini masih belum ada kabar."

"Kedengerannya seperti kasus besar" Jungkook yang tengah menyeruput kopinya lalu bersuara.

Jimin menoleh kearahnya, "Ya, apalagi oktogen adalah bahan utama untuk membuat bom plastic"

"Kemarin malam di Busan, telah terjadi kebakaran yang sangat besar. Di kediaman Jung Jinyoung mengakibatkan hancurnya bangunan tersebut."

"Rumah itu.. Itu rumah tuan Jung!"

Lalu suara telfon rumah berdering, jimin segera mengecilkan tv dan mengangkat telfonnya, "hallo?"

 _"Sudah menonton berita di tv?"_ Suara orang di sebrang itu dipalsukan dan mencurigakan.

 _"Aku adalah orang yang mencuri bahan peledak dari Seoul Chemical."_

"Apa?!" Jungkook melihat kearah jimin dan segera menghampirinya, "ada apa?"

 _"Aku ingin tahu nomor handphonemu"_

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk memberikan Nomor handphoneku pada orang sepertimu!" Jimin mengabaikan pertanyaan jungkook. Jawaban jimin pada orang di line telfon itu membuat jungkook mengeryit.

 _"Oh, kau yakin ingin memutuskan kontak denganku yang bermaksud menghubungimu?"_

"Baiklah, nomornya.." Jimin segera menyebutkan nomor handphonenya.

 _"Yosh, bawa handphonemu dan pergi ke dekat sungai han. Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik padamu. Jika kau tidak cepat, anak anak akan mati"_

Jimin segera memakai sepatunya dan pergi keluar dengan motornya menuju sungai han dengan emosi yang memuncak.

.

.

Jimin melihat 2 orang anak yang sedang memainkan pesawat terbang, tidak bukan mereka tapi pesawat yang dimainkan oleh anak anak tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dibawah pesawat tersebut, "Oy bocah! Berikan itu padaku"

Jimin mendekati bocah tersebut dan hendak mengambil remote control dari anak itu. "Tidak! Aku belum puas memainkannya!" anak itu mencoba menjauhkan remotenya dari gapaian jimin, membuat jimin berdecak kesal.

"Cepat berikan!" Jimin hendak mengambilnya namun remote itu terlepas dengan kasar dan menimpa tanah dan.. hancur.

"Sialan!" jimin segera mengambil remote tersebut. Pesawatnya masih diatas, ini kesempatannya. Jimin menendang remote control tersebut hingga mengenai pesawat tersebut dan meledak.

Membuat para pengunjung sungai han kaget melihatnya, "apa itu kembang api? Atau ledakan dari bom" Resah para pengunjung.

"sial ini bom plastic" Jimin berdesis pelan lalu handphone nya bergetar, _"hoho kau berhasil menyelamatkan mereka park jimin."_ Jimin menoleh kekiri kekanan, dan panangannya terpaku pada orang diatas gedung dengan mantel dan jenggot yang panjang juga rambut yang panjang hingga menutupi wajahnya.

 _"Selanjutnya.. bom lainnya akan meledak jam 1. Tempatnya di mall depan stasiun seoul. Lebih baik kau segera menemukannya"_

"Tunggu!, beri aku clue"

 _"Dibawah pohon, tapi bukan tertimbun di bawah pohon. Jika tidak cepat seseorang akan membawanya"_

Jimin segera memasukan handphonenya kedalam saku dan kembali melajukan motornya menuju stasiun seoul.

.

.

Jimin melihat kearah arlojinya, "Tinggal 10 menit" jimin segera berkeliling mendekati pohon pohon disekitar tapi dia tak melihat apapun. Jimin berdecak kesal lalu masuk kedalam café dekat stasiun dan naik kelantai atas dimana dia bisa melihat keseluruhan disana.

matanya terus melihat dengan dengan teliti dan tajam, pandangannya terkunci pada seorang nenek nenek yang mengambil tempat hewan di bawah kursi dekat pohon. Nenek itu mebukanya da nada seekor kucing putih disana, "pasti itu!"

Jimin segera berlari turun kebawah dan melihat nenek nenek tadi menaiki taksi, "Sial sial sial!" jimin lalu segera berlari kearah motornya dan melajukannya untuk mengejar taksi tadi. Jimin memilih jalan kecil yang hanya muat untuk motor agar memudahkannya mengejar mobil taksi tersebut.

Bagus, taksi itu terjebak macet. Itu memudahkan jimin.

Segera saat taksi itu hendak melaju, jimin menghadang mobil tersebut dengan motornya. Jimin segera turun dari motornya dan membuka pintu penumpang taksi.

"Nenek, boleh aku lihat tempat hewan itu" nenek nenek tadi memberikan tempat itu pada jimin. Jimin segera memeriksanya, "Sial tinggal 16 detik" jimin segera keluar dari taksi. Dia melihat sekitar, taman di samping jalan ini dipenuhi anak kecil, tak mungkin dia meletakan bom disana. Dan memakai motor untuk pergi di tempat yang sedang macet? Bom itu akan meledak di tempat.

Jimin segera berlari, dia menuju sungai di bawah jalan. Hanya sisa sebentar lagi, jimin segera melemparkan tempat hewan itu, dan itu meledak dengan lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

.

.

Jimin berada di kantor polisi sekarang, berdiskusi dengan inspektur Kim Namjoon. "bagaimana mungkin dua bom berturut turut. Dan mengapa dia hanya ingin kau yang mengetahui?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "aku pun tak mengerti, dia seperti memiliki dendam padaku"

"Dilihat dari daftar kasus yang jimin pecahkan, semua tersangka berada dalam jeruji penjara" Hoseok membuka suaranya sembari melihat kearah daftar tersangka semua kasus jimin.

Namjoon mengangguk anggukan kepalanya pelan, "begitu kah, jadi mungkin ini adalah dendam dari keluarga atau kekasih tersangka"

Siapa sebenarnya dia, dan apa motifnya? Pertanyaan itu terus menerus menghantui fikiran detektif muda ini. Jimin benar benar tak mengerti.

Handphonenya kembali berdering, Jimin segera mengangkatnya dan segera menlaudspek mode.

 _"Bagus, kau berhasil menjauhkan bom nya dari orang orang"_ Jimin, namjoon dan hoseok mendengar dengan seksama. _"Selanjutnya, aku sudah memasang lima bom untuk keberangkatan kereta pada jam 4. Bom itu akan meledak jika kereta melaju dengan kecepatan dibawah 60km/jam. Dan itu akan berbahaya jika kereta berhenti"_ Namjoon segera menginstruksi hoseok untuk segera menghubungi pihak Seoul stasion untuk terus melajukan kereta 60km/jam nonstop.

Hoseok pun segera pergi untuk menghubungi pihak Seoul Stasion, _"dan jikapun kalian bisa menghindari ledakan, bom itu akan tetap meledak saat matahari terbenam. Good luck"_

"Sial dia tak main main" Namjoon berujar dengan geram, "Pertama kita harus mencari tahu dimana bom itu diletakan" Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan jimin.

 _'dan mengapa bom meledak di malam hari'_

.

.

dilain tempat, penumpang kereta merasa kesal, dan cemas yang menyatu karena pengumuman mendadak yang berkata jika ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan kereta berjalan nonstop. Mereka sudah melaju dengan kecepatan 70km/jam selama 30 menit tanpa berhenti.

"untuk para penumpang, mohon mencari sekitar anda jika saja ada barang yang mencurigakan" Penumpang semakin di buat keheranan karena itu. "barang mencurigakan? Apa ada bom disini?"

para penumpang lalu melihat sekitar mereka dengan tergesa gesa dan setelah beberapa jam berlalu. Para penumpang tak lagi dapat menahan emosi dan kecemasan mereka. Mereka mengamuk dan ingin kereta segera dihentikan. Bahkan ada yang niat untuk meloncat dari jendela.

.

Jimin melihat kearah jam. Dia sendirian di ruangan namjoon, selagi namjoon dan hoseok pergi ke stasiun seoul. "matahari akan tenggelam sekitar satu atau setengah jam lagi" desisnya pelan.

Kalau dipikir pikir, bom itu meledak ketika hari gelap. Sangat berbeda dengan skateboard yang dibuat professor kenalan jimin. Skateboard itu hanya bisa digunakan ketika Siang hari. Itu menggunakan tenaga surya, jadi jika gelap, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Cahaya matahari.. surya.." jimin terus bergelut dengan otak cerdasnya dan beberapa detik kemudian otak cerdasnya itu mendapat satu titik cahaya.

"aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Jimin segera menghubungi ponsel namjoon, "Inspektur, ini aku jimin."

.

.

"ah jimin, ada apa?"

 _"Bomnya bukan dibawah kursi, di bagasi, atau dibawah gerbong. Itu berada di antara rel"_

"antara rel?!"

 _"Bomnya diatur agar jika gelap untuk beberapa detik, akan meledak. Ketika kereta melewati bom, cahaya akan terhalang beberapa detik. Satu gerbong panjangnya 20 meter, jadi 10 gerbong adalah 200 meter. Kecepatannya 60 km/jam adalah sekitar 16,7 m/s. Jadi, butuh 12 detik untuk melewati 200 meter. Dengan kata lain, waktu yang tepat untuk mencegah ledakan adalah sama dengan waktu kereta melewati bom pada kecepatan 60 km/jam. Kemudian, tolong alihkan kereta jalur keliling kearah yang berbeda. Sekali mereka melewati jalur berbeda, tidak akan ada ledakan."_

"Baiklah"

Namjoon mematikan sambungan telfon, "Pak Jaekyung, seperti yang kau dengar. Tolong alihkan kereta pada jalur yang berbeda."

"Hmm" Jaekyung bergumam rendah lalu segela masuk ruang kendali.

"Dalam 3 menit, kereta nomor 11 akan melaju ke stasiun busan lewat jalur muatan!"

Dalam sekejap para pegawai di ruang kendali dibuat sibuk oleh arahan atasannya. Dan kereta pun melaju sesuai perintah yang diberikan.

Mereka sukses menghindari bom! Namjoon menunjukan senyumnya, "Kita berhasil!"

Dan semua pegawaipun bersorak dengan gembira setelah melewati kasus krisis mereka, penumpang pun juga turun dengan perasaan lega. Namjoon lalu menyuruh semua bawahannya untuk segera mencari bom sebelum gelap.

.

"Baiklah" Namjoon mematikan sambungan telfon dan membalikan tubuhnya pada jimin, "mereka bilang 5 bomnya telah ditemukn dan dijinakkan" Jimin menghela nafas lega.

"sebenarnya, terlalu cepat untuk merasa lega. Kelihatannya bom yang digunakan baru ¼ dari yang dicuri."

"Artinya, pelaku masih memiliki ¾ lagi?" Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

Hoseok masuk kedalam ruangan, "maaf terlambat."

"Hei inspektur, dimana tempat bom itu tersembunyi di jalur keliling?" Namjoon menoleh kearah jimin, lalu mengingat kembali.

"Huh? Coba aku ingat.. hanya perumahan biasa. Oh ya! Salah satunya berada tepat diatas jembatan di sumida canal."

Jimin mengeryit, "Di atas jembatan?"

 _'tunggu, jembatan di sumida canal itu kan jembatan yang dibuat oleh Frank'_

Jimin melihat kearah acara berita yang sedang menunjukan berita tentang bom di atas jembata. "jembatan itu, bukankah salah satu desain Frank Kim?"

Namjoon dan hoseok melihat kearah televisi. Namjoon mengeryit bingung, "mungkin saja.."

"Itu benar" namjoon dan jimin menatap kearah hoseok. "Itu desain Frank kim, selesai pada tahun 1983. Ketika itu, jembatan itu sangat disukai daripada yang terbuat dari besi. Jembatan itu terbuat dari batu dengan gaya inggris. Frank kim memenangkan kejuaraan arsitektur masyarakat jepang 'pendatang baru hari ini' untuk kerjanya pada jembatan itu."

"Kau tahu banyak tentang ini ya?" Namjoon bertanya pada hoseok, "aku tertarik dengan arsitektur"

 _'kalau tidak salah, rumah jung jinyoung juga terbakar, dan bangunan itu juga desain Frank kim'_

.

.

* * *

Seokjin dan yoongi berjalan di trotoar, yoongi sudah menenteng kado untuk jimin di tangannya. "aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu jimin. Aku ikut menonton dengan kalian ah" Yoongi sedikit membulatkan matanya. "Ah, filmnya mebosankan! Jimin juga membosankan.. err.. jadii…"

"Haha, bercanda kok bercanda!" seokjin tertawa melihat reaksi yoongi. Sebenarnya film ini cukup menarik perhatian para remaja akhir akhir ini. Bercerita tentang dua sejoli yang terhubung oleh benang merah hubungan mereka.

"Yasudah, sampai disini saja tidak apa apa?" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, "Eum.. hati hati dijalan"

"Jangan lupa memberikan laporan kepadaku, dan pastikan kau mendapat ciuman!" Seokjin berlalu sembari bersuara denan lantang untuk kalimat terakhir membuat yoongi memerah karena malu.

Yoongi berdecak pelan dan segera pergi menuju gedung mall seoul. Yoongi lalu melihat arlojinya, "Jam 9. Tinggal satu jam lagi."

.

.

Sedangkan jimin, namjoon dan hoseok sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumah Frank kim. Jimin terus melihat keluar jendela, dan matanya melihat lampu jalan yang berjajar.

"Sial, investigasi ini hanya membuang waktu, dan semuanya karena bom sialan itu." Namjoon menyilangkan tangannya dan mendesah frustasi.

.

"Memang itu mungkin serangan acak" Frank menyalakan rokoknya dengan korek api kayu.

"Mungkin kau tahu siapa yang melakukan semua itu?" Namjoon bertanya pada frank, Jimin hanya melihat sekitar dan matanya terpaku pada foto keluarga dengan bigben London sebagai background foto keluarga tersebut.

Frank melihat kearah tatapan mata jimin, "Itu fotoku ketika umur 10 tahun, jimin"

jimin menoleh kearah frank, "Ayah dan ibuku ada dalam foto itu bersamaku."

"Ayahmu orang yang sangat hebat kan?"

"Dia adalah arsitek terkenal di dunia, khususnya di inggris. Aku sangat suka arsitekturnya" Hoseok menjawab pertanyaan jimin.

"Dia sudah meninggal, kalau tidak salah.." hoseok kembali menatap kearah Frank, "15 tahun lalu, dalam kebakaran di vila tempat dia berlibur, bersama ibuku. Sejak saat itu, aku diwarisi rumah ini."

"Itu terjadi saat desainmu mulai menjadi pusat perhatian, 'kan Frank Kim?"

"i…iya, kurasa begitu."

"Tuan kim, kembali ke topic, adakah sesuatu yang bisa kau sebutkan tentang si pelaku?" Namjoon kembali membuka suara. "ah, iya, coba aku ingat."

"maaf, boleh kah aku berkeliling sebentar?" Jimin lalu berdiri, "ya, silahkan Jimin-ssi" Jimin mengangguk pelan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari orang orang dewasa tersebut.

Jimin masuk kedalam ruang galeri Frank Kim, dia lalu berkeliling untuk melihat foto foto yang berada di galeri tersebut.

 _'desainnya dari umur 30-an mulai dari sini. Rumah Jung jinyoung, Rumah Ahn sang ah, dan rumah Cha jaeryu, rumah Yoo jenny, dan jembatan'_ Tapi jimin melihat ada yang salah dari bangunan bangunan yang terbakar ini. _'Tidak salah lagi!'_

Jimin lalu melihat sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh kain hitam, seingatnya saat dia dan yoongi kesini tak ada barang seperti ini.

"Rencanaku untuk kota baru" Jimin bergumam membaca papan nama yang ada di bagian samping benda tersebut. Lalu jimin menyibakkan semua kainnya.

"Benar benar kota simetri baru yang sempurna" Jimin berguam sembari melihat gambaran kota yang dibuat frank kim.

Tunggu, lampu jalan itu.. itu adalah lampu jalan yang dilihat jimin tadi. "Jadi seperti itu. Pelakunya adalah orang itu. Tapi aku masih belum memiliki bukti. Mau bagaimana lagi, hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah meninggalkan hal hal yang kebetulan"

Jimin lalu masuk kedalam ruangan seperti ruang baca milik frank. Lalu jimin berkeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai bukti. "Ah, ini berguna. Selanjutnya aku butuj gunting, dan plester" Itu adalah rambut yang ada pada baju besi pengawal kerajaan.

Jimin mencar gunting dan plester lalu matanya melihat pematik diatas meja, dirinya mengeryit bingung.

.

.

"Begitu, kau tak tahu apapun?" Frank menganggukan kepalanya, "maaf karena aku tak berguna sama sekali."

"baiklah, kalau kau ingat sesuatu, tolong hubungi aku" Namjoon dan hoseok berdiri untuk akan segera pergi berpamitan namun telfon yang berdering dari ponsel namjoon membuat namjoon mengurungkan niatnya.

"permisi sebentar" namjoon mengangkat telfonnya, "oh jimin? Oh, begitu.. semuanya harus berkumpul ke ruang galeri" Namjoon lalu menutup telfonnya. "Tuan kim, bisa kau bawa kamu ke ruang galeri?" Fran berdiri lalu mengangguk "Baiklah, tapi apa kalian tak keberatan jika berhenti dulu keruang membacaku?" Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak sama sekali"

Frank lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu kedalam ruang membacanya dan mengambil pematik miliknya lalu segera membawa namjoon dan hoseok ke galeri.

ekspresi wajah frank mengeras begitu denah yang dia tutupi oleh kain hitam kina terpangpang dengan jelas. "Yo, kalian sudah berkumpul disini." Lalu jimin masuk kedalam ruang galeri.

"aku sudah mengetahui kebenaran pembakaran dan pengeboman pada kejadian ini." Jimin berujar dengan santai ekspresi wajah frank kian mengeras melihat si pemuda tan itu.

"Benarkah? Jadi siapa pelakunya?!" Namjoon bertanya dengan terkejut.

"pelakunya adalah sedainer dari semua gedung yang dibakar dan juga jembatannya, yaitu kau, Frank Kim"

"APA?!" Hoseok dan namjoon bersuara dengan keras karena terkejut.

"Frank kim mendapatkan bakatnya dari ayahnya, yang juga arsitek sejak usia muda. Dia mengeluarkan debutnya di arsitektur masyaratak sangat muda di sekitar pertengahan umur 30-an" Jimin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan matanya terus menatap pada foto foto yang berjajar di dinding.

"setelah memenangkan kejuaraan arsitektur masyarakat jepang 'pendatang baru tahun ini' untuk karyanya jembatan jalur keliling.. Frank kim membuat banyak rencana arsitektur yang bagus, tapi tiba-tiba.. tidak, mungkin beberapa saat yang lalu.. Dia ingin menghapus beberapa hasil karyanya."

"baiklah, Inspektur kim dan hoseok. Coba lihat foto foto ini. Pertama Rumah Jung jinyoung, Rumah Ahn sang ah, dan rumah Cha jaeryu, rumah Yoo jenny, dan jembatannya. Semuanya merupakan gaya Inggris klasik tapi apa kau melihat sesuatu yang lain?" Namjoon dan hoseok lalu melihat dengan teliti gambar gambar tersebut, "Ah! Mereka tidak simetris!" Hoseok menemukan hal janggalnya. "Benar sekali! Bagian kanan dan kirinya berbeda. Mungkin itu pesanan pelangga, tapi dia tidak bisa mengkompromikan prinsip arsitekturnya. Sebagai seorang yang professional, ini adalah hal yang sangat mengganggu Frank kim."

"Sampai sekarang, kehidupannya sebagai arsitek berlayar mulus, tapi tiba-tiba dia terlempar bayangan. Rencana untuk kota yang baru telah disepakati waktu penyelesaiannya, Tapi karena penangkapan walikota, proyeknya tidak dilanjutkan." Hoseok lalu melihat kearah gambaran yang dibuat Frank kim.

"Oh begitu.. ini salah satu desain Profesok Kim juga"

"Frank kim menantangku berharap agar bisa mengotori namaku, untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Saat itu, dia juga punya tujuan lain, yang mana untuk mengkamuflase pembakaran empat rumah, rumah jung jinyoung dan yang lain juga bomny untuk jembatan." Namjoon lalu melirik kearah Frank kim yang berdiri kaku tanpa bergerak.

"Ketika waktu pada bom yang ada dalam kotak berhenti, pasti karena berada di dekat lampu gas di taman anak anak.. yang mana merupakan symbol dari kota yang baru. Kau membuatnya seperti lampu dari londonmu tercinta, Benarkan?" Jimin juga kini menatap pada Frank kim.

Frank kim lalu terkekeh pelan, "Analisis yang menarik, Park. Tapi, sayangnya, bagaimanapun, kau tak punya bukti."

Jimin menyeringai, "Oh, ada buktinya kok. Tepat disebelah kanan korak model itu" Frank terbelalak saat melihat wig dan kumis yang dia pakai sebagai penyamaran. "Bagaimana mungkin?! Aku telah menyimpannya di lemari besi ruanganku..!"

"Oh, jadi yang asli ada di lemari besi ruanganmu. Itu hanya wig dan kumis buatanku kok" Jimin tersenyum remeh, "gotcha" gumamnya pelan.

Hoseok lalu mendekati Frank, "Professor frank, aku ingin kau pergi ke kantor polisi" Frank lalu menjauhi hoseok dan mengarahkan pematiknya, "Jangan bergerak! Jika kalian macam macam, aku akan ledakkan bom yang ada di sekitar perumahan."

"Ah untuk pematik itu, batrainya ada padaku lho" jimin menunjukan dua batrei di tangannya, frank lalu membuat tutup batrai dengan tergesa gesa dan tak ada batrai disana. "Ba, bagaimana kau tahu ini remote?!"

"Karena kau menyalakan rokok dengan korek api kayu kan? Bukan dengan pematikmu"

Hoseok dengan segera memborgol kedua tangan Frank Kim. "Jika kalian pikir ini menyelesaikan semuanya, kalian salah besar." Jimin mengeraskan wajahnya mendengar perkataan frank kim.

"ada satu gedung lagi yang ingin aku hancurkan." Jimin lalu melihat kearah foto, ada satu gedung yang tidak simetri. _'Gedung mall kota seoul?!'_

"Krisis ekonomi, dan anggaran arsitekturku digorok. Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?! Itu adalah bagian terbesarku, tapi pekerjaanku yang paling mengerikan. Aku yakin kalian tak mengerti estetika ku. Ya, tinggal 1 menit lagi jam 10." Jimin membelalakan matanya, orang yang sangat amat dicintainya berada disana!

.

.

Semua yang hendak menonton bioskop terlihat menunggu dengan tenang, sangat tenang. Yoongi lalu menerima telfon pada handphonenya, _"YOONGI! PERGI KELUAR SEKARANG!"_ –terlambat, bom meledak saat itu juga –membuat para pengunjung berlari ketakukan.

.

"aku sudah meletakkan bom di lobi dan pintu darurat. Kesenangan sudah dimulai" Jimin menggeram kesal, dia lalu melihat kertar di saku frank kim, dan jimin segera mengambilnya. "ini kan.. Denah bomnya" Jimin segera berlari keluar, "Tunggu! Aku membuat 3 menit special untukmu. Bersenang senanglah"

Peduli setan! Saat ini yoongi dalam bahaya, dan jimin harus segera pergi.

satu persatu Bom terus meledak di Gedung kota seoul. Bala bantuan pun mulai berdatangan. Jimin, berlari memasuki gedung yang sudah mulai runtuh tersebut.

Yoongi melihat seorang perempuan tengah menangis karena cemas dan ketakutan, "taka pa apa, aku yakin bala bantuan akan segera datang"

Lalu handphonenya kembali berdering, "Aku ada di pintu darurat sekarang, tapi tertutupi oleh reruntuhan" Yoongi mendengar suara jimin dari line telfon pun mulai meneteskan airmatanya, karena sungguh yoongi pun ketakutan dan dia membutuhkan jimin disini.

"aku bisa melewati reruntuhannya sejauh ini, tapi pintuya melengkung.. karena guncangan dari ledakan.. dan aku tidak bisa membukanya." Jimin berbicara dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal. "Oh iya, apa kau melihat benda aneh di lobi, seperti tas tangan atau koper?"

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya lalu dia melihat sebuah tas dibelakang kursi. Yoongi berjalan untuk mengambil tas tangan tersebut. "apaan ini? Ini berat sekali dan besar, da nada sesuatu seperti jam digital."

"hati hati! Itu bom!"

"bom?" dengan reflex yoongi bersuara dan membuat orang lain yang berada di tempat berangsung menjauhi yoongi.

 _'Fank kim sialan, dia meninggalkan yang paling besar disini!'_

"Yoongi, berapa waktu yang tersisa?"

Yoongi lalu segera memeriksa waktu yang ada pada bom tersebut, "42 menit 7 detik"

 _'40 menit ya, itu artinya bom akan meledak 3 menit lewat tengah malam. 3 menit?'_ tiba tiba jimin mengingat apa yang dikatakan Frank di galeri tadi.

sementara itu dibawah, "bagaimana?"

"tak bisa, semua tangga ditutupi oleh reruntuhan, dan butuh waktu cukup lama menuju lantai 5."

 _'18 menit lagi. Tidak ada waktu lagi'_ Jimin melihat kearah arlojinya. "yoongi, kau punya gunting?"

Yoongi lalu merogoh tasnya, "Punya, untuk apa?"

"Kau.. akan menjinakkan bom nya." Yoongi terkejut dengan jawaban jimin, "apa?!"

"dengar, lakukan saja apa yang aku bilang padamu." Jimin mengambil kertas yang dia ambil dari frank kim tadi.

"Tunggu! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi jika berbicara di telepon. Aku akan kesana!"

"Tunggu yoongi!" Jimin memeriksa isi kertasnya, "Bagus, tak ada sensor getaran, tapi pindahkan itu pelan pelan!"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, "aku mengerti" yoongi lalu menutup sambungan telepon dan membawa bomnya mendekati pintu darurat. "kau bisa dengar aku, jimin?"

"Ya, aku dapat mendengarmu dengan jelas" Yoongi lalu duduk dan membuka tas tersebut. Yoongi sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kenapa yoongi? Kau baik baik saja?" Yoongi mengangggukan kepalanya, "Um.. aku baik"

Yoongi lalu menyiapkan guntingnya, "baiklah, aku siap."

"Bagus, sekarang buka tutup bagian luarnya. Kau harus membukanya keatas dengan hati hati" Yoongi lalu membuka tutup bagian luarnya dengan hati hati, "aku sudah membukanya, jimin"

"baiklah, kita akan memotong kabelnya sekarang. Jika kau memotong kabel yang salah, kita akan mati." Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, "Pertama, kabel kuning bagian bawah"

Yoongi lalu melihat kearah lilitan kabel kabel dalam bom tersebut. Yoongi mengambil kabel berwarna kuning, "aku potong ya"

"Ya" Yoongi lalu memotong kabel tersebut dan satu bom di lantai bawah meledak.

Yoongi telah memotong satu persatu bomnya sesuai yang diperintahkan jimin. Yoongi lalu mengelap keringat di dahinya. "aku memotongnya"

jimin menghela nafas, "yosh, sepertinya kita berhasil. Yang terakhir potong kabel hitam dan waktunya akan berhenti."

"kabel hitam" yoongi bergumam lalu kembali melihat pada kabel dalam bom, setelah menemukannya yoongi segera memotongnya. "Ji.. jimin? Aku sudah memotong kabel hitam, tapi waktunya tidak berhenti. Yang ada, masih ada 2 kabel lagi, warna merah dan biru"

Jimin membelalakan matanya, "apa?!" jimin dengan cemas terus memeriksa isi kertas tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Aku potong dua duanya?"

"Bodoh! Salah satunya adalah jebakan! Itu akan meledak setelah kau memotongnya!"

"t-tak.. mungkin" Yoongi kembali melihat pada bomnya.

 _'Sial! Yang mana? Merah atau biru?'_ jimin terus berpikir dengan keras. Lalu suara dentengan jam terdengar dengan keras, itu artinya, telah pukul tepat 12 malam.

"jimin?" Jimin menurunkan kertasnya, "huh?"

"Happy birthday.." Yoongi bersuara dengan lembut dan lemah. Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, "karena, aku.. aku mungkin tidak akan punya banyak waktu lagi.." yoongi mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"Y-Yoongi.." Jimin menundukan kepalanya, sama halnya jimin pun juga menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu yang sama dengan yoongi.

"potong saja.. warna yang kau suka, potong saja."

"tapi, jika aku salah?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Tidak apa apa. Jika telah waktunya, kita akan ditakdirkan untuk mati. Karena itu kau hanya bisa memilih warna yang kau suka.."

"Tapi.. bagaimana jika aku salah?" yoongi melihat pada waktu yang tersisa, Tinggal 2 menit.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan disini terus sampai kau memotongnya. Jika kita mati, kita mati bersama" jimin tersenyum.

Reruntuhan kembali berjatuhan tepat di atas jimin membuat jimin menjauh dari pintu, dan handphonenya jatuh lalu tertimpa reruntuhan. Begitu pula di atas yoongi, yoongi segera membawa bomnya menjauh dari pintu darurat.

* * *

 **"Apa warna yang kau sukai? Misalnya antara biru dan merah, mana yang akan kau pilih?"**

 **"Merah.. mungkin"**

 **"Seperti aku, dia suka warna merah, dan untuk bulan oktober, Merah adalah warna keberuntungan untuk kami berdua! Jadi, itu mengapa aku berencana memberinya baju kaos berwarna merah"**

.

. 

* * *

Yoongi lalu melihat kearah hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada jimin. Yoongi menautkan halisnya lalu mengangguk dengan pasti, lalu mengaitkan guntingnya pada salah satu kabel.

"Yoon! Yoon! Kau tak apa apa?!" yoongi tak menyahutinya, "sial! Dia tak bisa mendengar aku"

Lalu tiba tiba bala bantuan datang, "oi, ada pemuda disini"

"ah tunggu dulu! Masih ada orang terjebak didalam!"

"eh? Iya kah? Ayo cepat bor reruntuhan ini!"

"baik!"

Jimin berdiri dibelakang orang itu, "hari ini ulang tahun pernikahanku, tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa menikmatinya." Jimin mengeryit pelan, lagi lagi dia ingat pesan Frank padanya.

 _'ah! Maksudnya agar aku menikmati ulang tahunku 3 menit! Tunggu dulu, sebelumnya...'_

* * *

 _._

 **"Aku rasa berarti kau telah mempersiapkan hadiah untuknya?"**

 **"Seperti aku, dia suka warna merah, dan untuk bulan oktober, Merah adalah warna keberuntungan untuk kami berdua! Jadi, itu mengapa aku berencana memberinya baju kaos berwarna merah"  
**

.

 _'Warna keberuntungan..'_ jimin berpikir sesaat, _'Gawat!'_ tembok tembok atap kembali berjatuhan.

"Yoon! Jangan potong kabel merah! Potong yang biru! Bukan yang merah! Oi Yoongi!" percuma, yoongi tak dapat mendengar teriakan jimin. Jimin lalu segera ditarik paksa oleh orang tadi.

Sementara itu yoongi yang hendak memotong kabelnya, _'selamat tinggal.. jimin'_ Dan kabel tersebut terbelah menjadi dua.

Tubuh yoongi bergetar, dan nafasnya berderu. Waktu di bom itu, berhenti tepat dua detik sebelum meledak. Yoongi menjauhkan guntingnya dari kabel tersebut. Dan Yang dia potong adalah, kabel biru.

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan bersorak dengan gembira, dan yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu menghela nafasnya lega.

.

.

Yoongi sudah berada dibawah sekarang, dia berjalan mencari jimin. "hei penjinak bom" Yoongi merasa bahunya di rangkul oleh lengan yang cukup besar. Yoongi menoleh pada orang tersebut, "jimin.." Jimin menunjukan eyesmilenya. "Kau berhasil"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita berhasil"

"mengapa kau memotong kabel biru? Padahal kau menyukai warna merah." Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "karena..aku tak mau memotongnya. Benang merah mungkin menghubungkan kita"—mengacungkan kelingkingnya lalu menunjukan eyesmilenya. Yang sumpah, itu membuat jimin kembali terpesona seperti saat mereka Taman kanak kanak dulu.

Jimin menangkup pipi yoongi, dan mengecup lama bibir tipis milik yoongi. "Aku mencintaimu" Yoongi sedikit menundukan kepalanya. "a-aku juga.."

.

.

. 

* * *

Ssup! Sorry ya, gue lagi sibuk MPLS nih gaes:'v mumpung ada kesempatan gue nulis ini. Next chapter last chap ya. Gue udah nulis 5k+ lho ini:'v  
Buat yang ingung umurnya jimin, yoongi, dan jin sekarang itu umur mereka disini 16-17 tahun.


End file.
